Erotic Decadence
by Marufoi-Hime
Summary: An ex-student is brought to the Hogwarts Infirmary. This story tells of his recovery from the injuries he sustained while enduring the fantasies of a perverse monster. Will there be retribution? - Warnings: Rape, Torture, Gore.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from J.K. Rowling's universe

* * *

_WARNINGS - Slash, Gore, Rape_

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Erotic Decadence**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**B e g i n n i n g**

"_Silencio!" _Yelled the misshapen lump of blankets. An eleven inch holly wand peaking out from the edge of the red and gold checker quilt, aiming a little to the left of a buzzing muggle alarm clock. The spell missed, shooting past the clock and hitting the sleeping spectacled owl on the window sill, who had yet to make a sound. The bird, shot up off the sill and the flurry of feathers whizzed around the dormitory.

The blankets pulled tightly around the would-be sleeping wizard, then quickly thrown off in defeat "_Expulso!"_ The clock burst into flames, the alarm giving one last waning buzz as the flames diminished . "Come here, Helly." The owl flapped around the room for a second longer, before fluttering down to the bed. She shook her feathers indignantly, before swaggering over to Harry. "Sorry about that, Girl. _Finite" _Helly hooted appreciatively before returning to the sill, to continue her beauty sleep. "Lucky bird. Wish I could go back to sleep" Harry huffed. The bird clicked her beak in a disgruntled fashion, before turning her head right around and nuzzling into her mantle feathers. Harry made his way to the bathroom to begin his morning routine.

After the war, regardless of the fact he had not done his final year at Hogwarts, Harry had been offered a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Of course he still had to go through training, but there it was. His dream job. To be an Auror. But after searching out and destroying the Horcruxes, and defeating Voldemort the whole concept of capturing dark witches and wizards felt so old hat.

Ron and Hermione both accepted the Ministry's job offers. Ron is currently going through the final weeks of training, before he starts a year of shadowing Auror Proudfoot, then hopefully becoming a Auror himself. Hermione is working in the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures in the _Beast_ Division, working in the Werewolf Registry Office, but Ron and Harry often joked that she was working in said department only to spread awareness of S.P.E.W. But Hermione always insisted her only ulterior motive to working there was to impose more humane ways to dispose of the dangerous creatures in the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures office.

And then there was Harry. After much time spent weighing his options, he decided that the job that had the best chance for him to live out his life happily, with little danger, plenty of excitement, and hopefully minimal run-ins with the Daily Prophet, would be a Healer. Every way he looked at it this was the best job for him. He'd be saving peoples lives, it could even be considered relaxing when compared to his adventures last year. Which brings us to why Harry Potter is rushing out of bed to get to Professor Wormwood's 7th year Potions class. Make that double Potions, on account of today being Friday.

Harry wasn't going through his full 7th year, just the parts he needed to become a Healer. His mornings were spent in Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology, and the afternoons he spend in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. Today in potions they were making-

"Deflating Draught." Bellowed Professor Wormwood as Harry quickly made his way to his usual seat next to Luna. " Today we will be making the potion from start to finish, and it will be bottled at the end of class. Now it is crucial that these potions be finished today so that it is ready for class on Monday, because this draught is the sister potion, and more importantly the antidote to the Swelling Solution. Which, if you've been following the schedules I handed out at the beginning of the semester, is the potion we will be brewing Monday morning. Now, does everyone have their Leaping Toadstools. I do believe you all harvested them in Pomona's class on Wednesday?" The majority of the class raised their hands. "Jolly Good. For those of you who don't have your mushrooms, I have a couple that were pickled a couple years back in the storage cupboard. You are welcome to help yourselves. I do believe that is all, the instructions are on page 144. You have both period to finish. You may begin."

Students immediately began flipping through their books and pulling out their cauldrons and soon throngs of bodies rushed around the room collecting the various ingredients so they could began the four hours of potion brewing they had ahead of them. Time was of the essence.

* * *

Pain… Everything… Black… Everything was black… Why couldn't he see?… Obscuro?… He was being held… Cradled… Are we moving?… Yes, we are, and fast… Where am… He couldn't see… Just… Black… Pain everywhere… Why?…

People were talking. Are they underwater. He couldn't make out a word… The voices were fuzzy and unclear. Were his ears covered?.. Were his eyes covered?.. He couldn't speak, he couldn't feel his body, just pain. Where was the pain? Everywhere. Different pain. Throbbing, sharp, and sore everywhere, but where was it? Where was he?

The nebulous voices became clear and faded again. _Hurry? Critical? Pomfrey? _Wait, Pomfrey? Hogwarts? No, why was he here? Not welcome. Not after what happened. The Battle Of Hogwa… Not… Welcome…

"Put him… Bed… Headmistress… Sever-"

Everything stopped.

* * *

Four hours later the potion was finished, bottled and tucked safely in the front pocket of Harry's book bag. After a quick lunch Harry stopped by the Gryffindor tower and taking a moment to stare at his bed and acknowledged how alluring it looked after a potions class as intense as today's had been, but with much effort Harry snatched up his copy of 'Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions' and made his way down to the third floor.

Even though it was a cruel thing to hope, Harry found himself frequently wishing there would be more serious injuries and aliments waiting to be healed in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was a great teacher, but it was rare he was able to put what he had learn these past months into action. Most injuries were minor and mended in less than a minute with 'Episkey' or over night with a healing salve. It often made Harry think, was he just unlucky his six years at Hogwarts, with his injuries ranging from having his arm de-boned to a cracked skull. He'd give anything to have students come in with injuries like his.

The most severe damage he had healed had been four second year girls who had tried to make a Beautification Potion in their dormitory, and coated their faces in the thick pink potion. (A properly concocted Beautification Potion is green, milky liquid and most importantly drank) The damage was horrible. They had went the whole night, thinking the pain meant it was working. Early the next morning their faces were thickly covered in boils and their eyes were crusted shut. Once brought to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey put them into a potion induced sleep and allowed Harry to heal each of them under her strict supervision. He had healed them with minimal scarring and the next afternoon they were ready to leave the Hospital Wing and serve their detention.

Stepping off the changing stair case onto the Third Floor platform, Harry made his way towards the Hospital Wing. As he passed the Charms classroom he could see a puddle of a dark liquid in front of the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor statue. It was hard to see because of the sun shining through the window, once closer it appeared black and thick. Leaning in to inspect it closer, Harry's book bag slid down his shoulder and slipped right through his hand and into the puddle. Great.

Picking the bag up the fluid was dark red against his tan shoulder bag. It was much too thick and dark to be blood. Quickly pulling out his books and quills, and he continued to make his way to the Hospital Wing hold his dripping bag at arms length. Every couple feet there were blots of the red substance with a bit of a footprint repeating along the floor. Than finally a small pool outside the Hospital Wing entrance.


End file.
